Alice in Wonderland, a Twisted Time Arc
by Becney
Summary: Seven years ago the S-Class participants and their partners left for Tenrou Island. But Cana took Carla, and Gray took Pantherlily after the exceeds begged to go, causing Lucy to be left behind. The celestial mage disappeared five years ago, leaving Fairy Tail, and now Lucy has fallen and Alice has risen. But how will Fairy Tail take the news? Lolu (LucyXLoke)
1. We're back

**Romeo's POV**

I stared out at the sea, watching at the waves push over one another, and I sighed.

Fairy Tail was no more, since the core members had disappeared, the guild had become depressed. I remembered distinctly walking into the guild, looking at the solemn faces.

Everyone was upset, but Lucy had been by far the worse. I understood her pain, she didn't know us well, all her friends had gone, and we were the people who she knew, she talked to, but we weren't as close as they had been to her.

I remember walking in to the guild, looking at the sad expressions of my family, all of them shedding tears, or looking off into the distance. But not Lucy, she sat at the bar, her fist clenched, and her eyes screwed shut. No one had dared to go up to her, because the last time Bisca had tried, Lucy broke down, she opened her eyes, blinked as she looked at Bisca, who smiled at her, and Lucy whispered;

"_I'm all alone," _

We had all been thinking that, but none of us had wanted to say it out loud, to admit was had happened.

Lucy was becoming depressed, and no one could help her, she would just sit out the bar, staring off into the distance. Father was getting worried; I knew that he somehow felt in her debt, because of the time when she and Natsu had saved him from the Vulcans. I knew that she could be planning to leave, but I never asked her, because I was scared of her answer. Father asked her, and she said she was going to leave, and he begged her to stay with everyone, not to leave them, but she just walked away.

That was five years ago, and we haven't heard from her since, no letters, no visits, no nothing. She left just like they did, and it hurt, because she left willingly. Though I know she still cares, because every month, I find a pouch of jewels at the guild doors. Bisca and Alzark agree with me, that she was the one doing it, but father thinks that if it was her, she would have come back.

She was like an older sister to me, and for the short time when the core members had left, and we were still all members of Fairy Tail. I used to talk to her, and we'd both relive the good memories with Natsu and Wendy.

"_They wouldn't die Romeo. They're the strongest mages in Fairy Tail; they wouldn't go down without a fight."_

I remember she said once, and together we'd looked for anything that could show they were still alive, but yet we found none.

Then suddenly the doors to the small tavern we called out guild were pushed open, and everyone looked up to a sight we hadn't seen in years.

There stood four Lamia Scale mages, Jure Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy and Chelia Blendy.

"Hi guys!" Chelia called out, and all the response she got was a few soft mutters.

"We have good news!" Sherry shouted, and no one moved, unsure on how to take this 'good news'.

"We have a trace, there's a possibility, that they aren't gone," Lyon said.

"Tenrou Island still exists," Jura said, and everyone gasped, and looked at one another.

"Are you sure?" Father asked them, and Jura nodded.

"Then we should put together a search party," Wakaba suggested, and the guild nodded in agreement.

"Oh God! They could still be alive!" Bisca said, and everyone cheered in agreement.

I nearly smiled, _nearly_, because they could be coming back to us, to me. Then I sighed, what if it wasn't true? What if the search party arrived at the island, to find their dead bodies?

I shuddered at the thought, and pulled out a random book, flicking through the pages and then starting to read, entering a world where I could get away.

"Don't you want to go Romeo?" I heard Wakaba ask, and all eyes turned to me, and I looked him in the eye.

"No," I said, trying to get rid of the visions of the core members, their bodies bruised and bloody, them lying dead on the ground.

*TIME SKIP*

The search time, composed of Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Alzark and Bisca, set out to Tenrou Island, to find the core members that had been missing for seven years.

Part of me wanted to go, but yet I couldn't deny the fact that they could be dead, and we would arrive to find their dead bodies.

I sighed, and looked at the anxious guild, full of nervous faces awaiting the guild doors to burst open. I was worrying what would happen if they came back, alone, what people would do.

Then the guild doors were kicked open, and everyone's faces turned to that of hope, but I knew it was too early for the team to have returned.

Everyone looked up to the faces of Team Twilight Ogre. There was a gasp from Laki as I saw what they had in their hands. Large containers of petrol, and I watched as they threw the liquid around the guild.

Suddenly I realised what they were doing, they were making the building flammable, why I could only dread. I knew I couldn't attack, if I even started a ball of fire in my hand the building could go up.

The team laughed at our shocked expressions, as they threw the empty containers away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Father roared, and they laughed harder.

"What are we doing?" the leader asked, and he shook his head, "You didn't pay off your debts, and so now you must pay the price."

Then I watched as one of the members behind him lit a match, and the petrol started to fizz. The team laughed as they ran away.

"GET DOWN!" Father yelled, and I jumped under the table as the explosion blew our guild apart.

*TIME SKIP*

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around the rubble that I realised was once my guild. I looked around frantically for the rest of the guild, and saw my father supporting Wakaba. Laki assessing Kianna's wounds, who was trying to stand up on her own.

"ROMEO!" I heard my father cry, and I sighed as he ran up me, fussing over me as if I was a little child.

"I'm fine dad," I said, but he looked me over, looking at the bruises that lined up my arm from the exploding tables, and the cuts all over me from the shattered beer glasses.

I looked at all the glum faces around me, forgetting my fretting father in front of me. We'd lost everything, our family was gone and we couldn't even keep the guild for them to return to.

I felt a tear escape my eye, we really were useless, and they had nothing to come back to, if they were going to ever come back.

"Romeo…" my father said, but he didn't continue, and I turned away from him.

Then I heard someone gasp, but it didn't sound like someone I knew, so I turned around, to see the core members standing there, with the search team we sent to find them looking at us in pity and the destroyed guild hall in anger.

"Guys, your back…" I said and another tear escaped my eye, as I was Natsu turn and smile at me.

"Yeah Romeo, we're back," he said.


	2. Team Wonderland

**Romeo's POV**

Everyone was sitting down on the grass, our destroyed guild hall behind us, and the wounds covering my body we being treated by Wendy.

I couldn't believe they were back, a smile lit up my face as I looked into Wendy's eyes, and she smiled back at me.

Everyone was talking, catching up on the seven years that they'd missed how the guild had changed, and how strong everyone had got.

When Wendy had healed me, we went and joined in, listening to everyone's conversations.

But then, Natsu asked the dreaded question.

"Where's Luce?" he asked, and everything went silent, and I looked down, and saw Laki and Kianna do the same out of the corner of my eye.

"What happened?" he choked out, and I saw my own sadness reflected in his eyes.

"We don't know," my father said, and all eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Erza demanded.

"She left five years ago, we haven't heard from her since," he said gravely, and all the core members' faces fell, showing shock and sadness.

"Why did she leave?" Gray asked silently.

"She didn't know us, you were all her friends and family, we were the people who she would talk to occasionally, nothing more. She thought she was all alone, after her mother, and the way her father treated her, she thought you left her too. We tried to stop her, we really did, but she said she needed to change, because it was too hard to carry on," Kianna said softly, and I saw Erza look down in sadness.

"Is she still… still alive?" Levy asked hesitantly, and saw Natsu's fist clench.

"We don't know, as Macao said, we haven't heard from her in years," Wakaba said.

"But there's always a bag of jewels," Bisca explained, "Every month we find a bag of jewels, varying in amounts, outside the guild doors. They must have been from her."

"Then we need to search for her!" Levy screamed.

"Don't you think we tried? We thought we lead her to her death! We tried, we really did, but we couldn't find her, she just disappeared…" Laki shouted, and she trailed off at the end, and everyone sat in sad silence.

"Oh you poor people!" I heard a feminine voice cry out from somewhere, and then everyone turned their heads, to see Master Bob, and behind him the Trimens and Ichiya.

"ERZA!" Ichiya cried out and Erza didn't move. Ichiya started to run to her, but then he saw the sad look on her face.

"OH ERZA! WHAT IS WRONG?" He cried causing her to flinch, she her eyes settled into a harsh glare as she looked at him, so he shrunk back to the Trimens.

"Oh you poor things!" Master Bob exclaimed, "I can't believe people actually like that nasty guild!"

"Bob, it's good to see you again," Master Makarov said, and Bob smiled at him.

"It's good to see you soon. I KNOW! Why don't you stay at Blue Pegasus! We always have extra room!" he cried and Gray and Natsu sweat dropped.

"Thank you," Master said, and the Trimens were helping up Laki, Wendy and Levy, flirting with them the whole way.

Everyone got up, and followed them, until we finally got to the massive building that is known as Blue Pegasus; Master Bob pushed the doors open, giggling as the guild members jaws dropped at seeing the core members back, and not a day older.

"I know my dearies, it's near the magic games, you may think they're here to spy, but they will be staying here," Bob giggled.

"Magic Games?" Master asked.

"Oh! It's a competition to find out the strongest guild in Fiore! Every guild can participate, and you have to go through a series of challenges to win! You get the title, and you get 30,000,000 jewels as a prize!" Bob said.

"30,000,000?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Uh huh!" Bob said, and then he phased through the bar, pointing to some of the seats in the massive guild hall.

"Master!" someone from the guild shouted, and Bob looked at in the direction of the voice, "Who are we entering for the games?"

"Well, I will announce that later!" Master Bob shouted, "I want to check if Alice is available anytime soon!

"ALICE?!" the whole guild exclaimed, and everyone from Fairy Tail looked at them in confusion as we took our seats.

"Is she even going to be here anytime soon?" someone shouted.

"Her mission was for a year, so she should be back soon, it took one month last time," he said, and Master's eyebrows shot up.

"She returns one month later for year missions?" he said in disbelief, and Master Bob giggled.

"She's very powerful!" he exclaimed, "Her and her team of course!"

"They're the pride of our guild!" Someone shouted.

"Go Team Wonderland!" Another yelled, and all the members of the guild had started to shout their appreciation of Team Wonderland.

"What's Team Wonderland?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Team Wonderland is the most powerful team there is," I explained, "It's also the biggest. It's lead by Alice, but there's also the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, Dormouse, White Queen, March Hare, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Knave of Hearts, Dodo, Caterpillar, Royal Executioner, Duchess, Frog Footman and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. Alice is the leader, and she's known as Alice in Wonderland due to her magic, which she calls Wonderland."

"What's Wonderland magic?" Lisanna questioned.

"No one actually knows," I answered, "It was just the title given to Alice's magic, because it's never been seen before. She can do so much, there are loads of theories that she's loads of different types of mages, that she's a takeover mage, that she's got a rare magic, but no one really knows. Except Master Bob, that is."

"That's true dearie," Master Bob giggled, "Alice is very powerful, as are her team."

Master Bob turned and started a conversation with Master Makarov, and everyone spoke with one another, and I talked with Wendy, telling her about all the new mages, new guild, new teams. She listened eagerly to my words, nodding and smiling at the appropriate times.

Then the guild doors swung open, and the silhouette of three figures were visible, their shadows cast onto the floor of the guildhall, and I recognised them to be Alice, the Mad Hatter, and the White Rabbit.

"Welcome back Team Wonderland!" Master Bob cried cheerfully.

Alice had long blond hair that passed her shoulders and flowed down her back, with soft blue eyes that looked at her master with laughter hidden within her pupils. But yet she was undeniably beautiful. Her body was curved, even in the unusual outfit she wore, a clothe known to be that of Alice in Wonderland's outfit. She wore striped black and white tights, along with a pair of black pumps. Her dress was light blue in colour, and gave off an innocent vibe about her; one I knew was not true.

Next to her was the Mad Hatter. His orange hair was kept down by a big top hat, with a single rectangular piece of paper with his trademark '10/6' price tag put in the hat. He wore his long coat that flapped out behind him as he walked, his boots clicking as he walked. His colourful attire was completed with the scarf of sorts that was tied around his neck, multicolour like the rest of his clothes, giving his mad aura a boost.

On Alice's left there was a female. She had pale skin, and wore fluffy white clothes, and out of the top of her white hair there was a pair of white bunny ears. She bounced along; her fluffy white boots that matched the rest of her style gave her a spring in her step as she laughed along with her teammates.

The three mages walked into the guild, ignoring the silence around them, and still laughing and conversing they sat down at the bar.

"Hello Master Bob," Alice greeted, and her two teammates joined her in greeting their master.

"How was the mission?" Master Bob asked the group, who smiled at his question.

"Easy," Alice replied.

"To you maybe!" Bob joked.

"So Master, have you worked it out?" the Mad Hatter asked, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

All the Blue Pegasus guild members had returned to their conversations, but the Fairy Tail guild were still listening intently on the conversation being shared between the strongest team in all Fiore and their master.

"No Hatter, I don't know where to start," Master Bob replied, and the members of the team burst out into laughter.

"Well Master, I haven't the slightest idea either," the Mad Hatter stated, and again the group laughed.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" the White Rabbit cried, "I shall be too late!"

"It's okay," Alice calmed her comrade, "Better go quickly before the Queen starts to play."

The White Rabbit nodded, pulling out a pocket watch from her top pocket, shaking her head after reading the time, and she then skipped out of the guild hall, muttering her words over and over again under her breath.

"The Knave's with her, so she should be in a good mood," Alice commented, and the Hatter nodded his head in agreement.

For some reason, I felt compelled to go up to Alice and the Mad Hatter. Ever since she had become an S-Class mage, she had become one of my idols, and I felt as if this was my chance to talk to her, maybe get her autograph, although she was known for refusing, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

Master Bob placed two cups of tea in front of the two mages, who were still laughing with one another. Master Makarov then went up to Master Bob, and in a moment the two went up to Master Bob's office, in conversation as they walked up the steps.

"Hey Romeo," Wendy said, "Why don't you go up to her now?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, unnerved for a second that she knew my desire to speak with the S-Class mage.

"Well, you've been staring at her this whole time," Wendy explained, "Why don't we go together?"

"Thanks Wendy," I thanked her, a smile on my face, and the two of us stood up, Carla nodding as we went, turning to talk with Happy and Pantherlily.

"Um… Excuse me…" I said, and Alice swung round on her bar stool, and as soon as her eyes met mine, I felt all the words I had wanted to say to her clog up my throat. I didn't know what to say, there was something so familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh Wonderland!" Alice exclaimed, "You're Romeo Conbolt! I'm right, aren't I?"

"You always are Alice," the Hatter laughed, and Alice hit him playfully on the shoulder, before returning her attention to me.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, "Honestly, I'm a fan of your fire magic-"

"She always has love fire!" the Hatter was laughing manically, and this time Alice punched him on the shoulder, but his head was back as he continued to laugh, the sound filling the guild.

"I swear Hatter; if you don't shut up I will get Heart here!" Alice threatened, and the Hatter gulped at her threat and gave her a mock salute.

"Well…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say, she was one of my idols, and yet she was so how I had hoped she'd be, but not. I had pictured a fierce warrior, and now I was looking at her laughing with her teammate.

"Hello Alice-san, I'm Wendy Marvel," Wendy introduced herself to Alice, who flashed her a smile; "Romeo here is a big fan of you, so he was wondering if you'd give him your autograph?"

"Please Wendy it's just Alice, and sure!" Alice cried, "Come join the Mad Tea-Party!"

At the sound of her words, the March Hare ran into the guild hall after kicking open the guild door, with the Dormouse at his side. Blue Pegasus seemed more like the old Fairy Tail than ever.

The March Hare seemed to be a strange fellow, just how the rumours had picture him, he wore a rabbit costume, but the fur of it was messy and knotted in places. He sprinted into the guild, over to Alice and the Mad Hatter. The Dormouse was asleep, his eyes shut as he was pulled along.

"TEA PARTY!" the March Hare yelled, waving his arms around madly, "THERE'S A TEA PARTY!"

"Tea Party-ebi," the Dormouse said, half asleep as he was half-dragged into the guild by his excited partner.

Alice hopped off her bar stool, grabbing both Wendy's hand and my own, and she ran to a table at the side of the guild. It was covered in a multi-coloured table cloth, and there were masses of cakes and sweets displayed all over the table. Pots of tea were scattered about, and with a wave of Alice's hand two more chairs appeared, and she gestured for us to sit in them, so we did.

Next to me, the Dormouse was fast asleep, occasionally waking up when the March Hare slammed his cup to his saucer, causing both items to smash, or when the Hatter started to yell. Wendy was laughing at the groups' actions, and Alice was talking to both Wendy and me, telling us funny stories about what her team had done on their latest mission.

Slowly, everyone seemed to be joining the Tea Party. Someone would ask Alice to, and the Hatter would reply with his shout of.

"THE MORE THE MERRIER!" and they joined on, until all of the guild, including the Fairy Tail visitors were all seated, chatting and eating together. The Mad Hatter seemed to get bored with just drinking tea, so he devised a game of 'Swapsy' as he called it. The two players would have to run along the table to get to another's seat.

Alice jumped up, meeting Hibiki's eye, who also jumped up, sensing his queue, and the two sprinted across the table, dodging the pots of tea, sauces and plates filled with food. The game continued, Ren then swapped with the March Hare, Master Bob and Master Makarov had returned from Master Bob's office, and soon the two had joined the table.

"CHAT! CONVERSE! LEARN!" the Mad Hatter shouted after everyone had swapped places with at least another person. I was sitting next to the March Hare, who told me his motto was 'moshimoshi' and other random facts. I noticed that opposite me sat Erza, and to her left there was Alice. I listened into their conversation.

"So what magic do you possess?" Erza asked the latter.

"Wonderland of course!" Alice cried, and she poured herself more tea.

"I use-" Erza started but Alice cut her off.

"Who doesn't know the mighty Titania's magic?!" she exclaimed, "I had strawberry cake made especially for you!"

"You knew we would return?" Erza questioned.

"Absolem is rather wise," Alice answered, "He told me, while smoking his hookah, nasty habit he has, said about how you would all return in seven years!"

Before Erza could comment on Alice's words, Master Bob stood up at the table, tapping his tea cup for everyone's attention, after the Mad Hatter had shouted at everyone.

"I have decided who will enter the Grand Magic Games!" Master Bob said, and he smiled at everyone, "After much debating, I have chosen our five strong team."

"There will be Hibiki Lates!" Master Bob stated, and everyone cheered for the Archive mage.

"Eve Tearm!" Master Bob continued, and everyone congratulated the Snow mage, patting him on the back, or in the Mad Hatter's case, throwing a tea cup at him.

"Ren Akatsuki!" Master Bob said, again everyone cheered the man on, whistling and clapping for the Air Mage.

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!" Master Bob added, and the latter jumped up out of his seat and struck a pose, while everyone cheered for him, with the exception of Erza whose eye twitched at the sight of the mage striking poses, one of which he blew a kiss at her, causing the red head to shudder.

"And finally, arguably the strongest mage in this guild," Master Bob started, "Alice!"

The Mad Hatter started screaming, the March Hare joining his companion. The Dormouse woke from his slumber and let out a quiet 'Woo-hoo-ebi' before falling back to sleep. Everyone was cheering for Alice; she was obviously a friend of everyone.

"Fairy Tail," Master Makarov said, "I have decided we will also join this competition. There will be two teams, as that is allowed by the rules. Team Fairy Tail A will consist of Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel! The second team will consist of Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Refox, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona! "

The whole Fairy Tail guild roared at Makarov's words, and I cheered as I heard Wendy's name, a faint blush rose to the latter's cheeks at Makarov's words.

"Master…?" Lisanna asked, and Makarov looked at her, "Do you think… Could it be possible that Lucy joined another guild? That we might see her at the event?"

"We've competed every year so far, but we always came last," My father said.

"We've never seen her there before…" I trailed off sadly, not knowing what to say.

There was silence, no one knowing what to say, but out of the corner of my eye, I thought for a second I saw pain flash across Alice's face. I opened my mouth to ask her about it, but the guild doors swung open again, and a voice roared out.

"WHO ATE MY TARTS?!" the female voice roared, and in came a woman.

I recognised her to be the Queen of Hearts. She had red hair; it was straight and flowed down her shoulders and down her back. She wore a traditional red gown, covered in black and red diamonds, having the jewel itself in a heart shaped earring on her ear lobes. For a head band she had a golden band around her head, and at the front it changed to be beads, red of course, and in the centre there was a red heart.

"My Lady," A voice from behind her said, "I'm sure there is a valid reason for this."

I realised the man was the Knave of Hearts; he was tall in height, and muscular in build. His hair was two colours, red on the left and black on the right. He wore a flower shaped collar which was red with a golden trim around the edge on his neck, and no shirt. He wore a red sheet around his waist, kept up by a belt that had a red heart on it. Underneath he wore a pair of black shorts, and bandages were wrapped around his arms.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Red Queen roared, and Alice started laughing.

"Calm down Heart!" she cried, waving her arms around in surrender, "It's just a Tea-Party!"

"TEA-PARTY!" the Mad Hatter yelled.

"Why was I not invited?!" The Queen of Hearts yelled, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Calm down Heart!" Alice repeated, "Because Tea time's over now."

"TEA TIME IS NEVER OVER!" the Mad Hatter shouted.

"Yeah, yeah alright!" Alice yelled, "So we didn't want to waste any of your precious time to invite you and then finish, when you wouldn't have had the time to enjoy the Tea-Party!"

"Hm…" The Queen of Hearts thought about Alice's words for a second, "Alright then! But I expect a rematch of our last game!"

"Wow Heart… Such a saw loser!" Alice stated.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The Queen of Hearts roared, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! YOU CHEATED! MY HEDGEHOD REFUSED TO STAY STILL!"

"Again Heart… Such a saw loser!" Alice teased her teammate.

"Alright ladies," Master Bob tried to prevent a fight from taking place, "We have the matter of where Fairy Tail will stay. I would of course love to have Natsu and Gray stay with me!"

At the mention of their names, the two boys listened, and shuddered when they processed the words.

"But anyway," Master Bob continued, "I know how much space each of you has in your houses, so you will have that many members in your house."

The list droned on, each and every member of Fairy Tail being allocated a member of Blue Pegasus to stay with.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Makarov, you will all stay with me," Master Bob said with a smile, and Natsu and Gray shuddered at the thoughts of having to spend a whole night with Master Bob, maybe even more. Erza smiled because she wasn't going to be with Ichiya, who was wailing in a corner of the guild about how his love would not spend the night.

"With Alice, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Levy," Master Bob stated, and I turned to Wendy with a beam on my face, I was with her, and my idol.

Not once was anyone other than Alice in Team Wonderland called out, although why I was unsure. But I ignored that thought, and I smiled at Alice as she pushed her chair back, and stood up.

"WELL!" the Mad Hatter roared, "Goodbye all! What a lovely Tea-Party! But we must be off back to Wonderland! So goodbye everyone!"

The Mad Hatter stood up, walking over the table, his feet narrowly missing the plates and dishes that lined the table, although he did step in a cake, this only make the madman laugh. The March Hare got the nearest tea pot, poured it over himself, stood up and skipped after the Mad Hatter, muttering 'moshimoshi' under his breath as he went. The Dormouse seemed to have been awoken by this, and sluggishly pulled himself up, and sleep walked himself out of the guild.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen of Hearts roared, and she grabbed the Knave's hand, and the two ran out of the guild.

Alice smirked at her teammates.

"Well then," she said, "Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy let's go!"


	3. Levy-chan

**Levy's POV**

I walked behind Alice, watching as she skipped along the pavement, waving occasionally to the odd passer-by or shopkeeper who she seemed to know. Wendy was walking in front of me, Carla in her arms as she went and Romeo by her side. She and the Fire Mage seemed to be in a deep conversation, talking animatedly as they went, and once Romeo held up his hand and a ball of fire burned from his palm, causing the Skye Dragon Slayer to gasp, before beaming at her friend.

We had been walking for a while, ever since Alice had taken us out of the guild. Jet and Droy has cried tears when Alice had said we should go, stuttering about how they wanted their best friend to stay with them, but I explained to them I would see them again tomorrow, and then we would catch up. Gajeel had glanced at Alice, as if assessing her to check that she was safe, a sweet action from the Dragon Slayer. I had waved at him as I walked out of the guild with Alice and Wendy, Romeo and Carla.

"We're here!" Alice cried, and I was snapped out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see a house in front of me.

It was painted blue, a light shade of the colour coated the walls, and there were roses growing up the walls, their petals either red or white as they climbed the walls of the house. They avoided the white framed windows, and the pathway that lead up to the white doors was surrounded by massive roses, again either red or white. I knew this was another Alice in wonderland reference, how the white roses were painted red, made to look as if Alice herself had only half done the job, and when I looked up closer, I realised true to the story the red roses were dripping with paint.

"Come on in!" Alice beckoned us into the house, and I hadn't realised she had skipped up the pathway and swung open the white doors.

"The bottom floor is the teams, it's kind of our secret base when they come," Alice explained, and I looked around the walls, seeing a number of pictures drawn on them, a Tea-Party, the Blue Pegasus guild mark, a tear drop, the pictures coated the previously white walls like paint.

"Upstairs is my apartment of sorts," Alice continued, and she had started to skip up the staircase, the white metal steps vintage in design as her hand gripped the railing that spiralled up. After a short walk, Alice pushed open a set of white doors, with Wendy who had Carla in her arms, Romeo and I keeping up with her pace and right behind her.

"So Romeo, do you mind being on the sofa?" Alice asked the Fire Mage, who nodded in response, "Good, then Wendy, you and Carla can be in the spare room, Levy you'll be with me, and Romeo you're on the couch!"

At her words Alice pointed in different directions, the sofa in the middle of the room, a door to the left, and then at the mention of my name to a door to the right. Romeo nodded, as did Wendy, both of them understanding. Alice tilted her head and laughed for a moment.

"Alice-hime, here are the blankets," a new voice said, "I forgot to put them here earlier. Please punish me for my mistake."

I turned to see a new woman, and I heard Romeo whisper under his breath to Wendy that she was 'The White Queen' and I recalled Eve saying she was a member of Team Wonderland. She was beautiful, short white hair that went up to her shoulders coated her head and her eyes were icy blue in colour and complimented by her snow pale skin. She wore a white gown, not a spec of dirt on the robe as she bowed to Alice, who pushed her teammate back up.

"No Queeny!" Alice rolled her eyes at her teammate, "We said you were going to stop saying that otherwise everyone will think I punish you, when I obviously don't!"

"Sorry Alice-hime," the White Queen apologised.

"Go back to Wonderland," Alice commanded with another roll of her eyes, and the White queen nodded and walked out of the room.

"Anyway!" Alice said, "Romeo couch, Wendy and Carla spare room, Levy with me. Shout if you need anything!"

Alice then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the right, opening the door with her other hand and pulling me through it. I saw that the room was big, two beds inside it, one to the right and the other to the left. One was plain white, white sheets, frame, covers. The other was white blue, and around it there were pictures. I walked over in the direction of the bed, seeing how they were pictures of Alice and her team, all of Team Wonderland smiling at the camera, one of Alice spinning around, as if testing out her new outfit, she didn't have the confident gleam in her eye as she did now, and overall she looked younger, I could guess this was when she joined Blue Pegasus. There was another picture, Alice's joyful face as she gazed at her left hand, and the light blue guild mark that was on her skin. A number of other photos lined the wall next to her bed, each one of them she was happy, smiling or joyful. I could guess there was at least one from every mission, as there were numerous of her smiling with different people besides her team, who I guessed had been her clients.

"That's my bed," Alice stated.

"You have a lot of pictures…" I murmured.

Then everything clicked. The cogs in my brain which had previously been whirling around a mile a minute seemed to stop as they realised the answer. The reason Alice seemed so familiar, the reason her team wasn't chosen and yet they were the strongest team in Fiore, why there was so many of them, each with different unique traits that made them unforgettable.

"But What I'd like to know," I started to speak, turning around, away from the picture to meet Alice's gaze, "Is why Aquarius is threatening beheadings, Aries dressed as a mouse, Loke gone mad, Virgo wearing a princess gown, Cancer looking like a mouse, and Sagittarius is wearing a rabbit costume, Lu-chan?"

For a second there was silence, Alice seemed paler than usual, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. I saw tears had started to well up in her eyes, and she had started to shake. A million questions were whizzing around my mind, but there was one that demanded I ask it.

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail Lu-chan?" I asked her, "Why did you leave your family, your nakama?"

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered,

"You left them when they needed you most," I said, "When they had lost us, you went and left them. After everything we had been through, all the things you had shared with them and you left them, to join Blue Pegasus. Why?"

"I couldn't do it," Alice, or Lu-chan murmured, and tears were now streaming down her cheeks, "You wouldn't understand. Every day I would turn around, looking to the table in a hope that Erza would be seated, eating her strawberry cake with a delighted expression on her face. That Gray's clothes would be scattered around the guild, and the nearly naked teammate of mine in a fight with Natsu. That Natsu would be shouting insults at Gray, Happy behind him at a table trying to woo Carla. That Wendy would be sitting next to her exceed, watching Happy's attempts and as Carla turned him down again and again. Cana should have been drinking a barrel of beer, shouting at everyone when they told her she drank too much. Evergreen should have been arguing with Elfman, Bickslow teasing them as they went and Freed looking like a love sick puppy, his eyes trailing after Mira as she served everyone at the Bar. Lisanna should have been helping her sister, cleaning the glass with a smile on her face as she laughed at Juvia, who would have had hearts in her eyes as she watched her beloved 'Gray-sama' stripping as he fought with Natsu. You, Levy, you should have been sitting at a table with Gajeel as your guard and Pantherlily eating a kiwi."

"Every day it was like I saw your ghosts," Alice, or Lu-chan whimpered, "I kept on waiting for you to return, but it hurt. Oh Levy it _hurt_ so much. I felt as if I was being ripped in two and then someone was trying to stich me back together but it wasn't working. I wanted you all back, I needed you all back. Some days I wouldn't wake up, I didn't want to hurt, it was that bad that one day, I-I tried to…. I tried to die. But Loke stopped me, and for the next week he was always there for me as I didn't leave my bed, bringing me food and helping me up. I knew he too was in pain, but he hid it for me. Gray was planning on choosing him, but he choose Pantherlily because he thought he might be good as Natsu had an exceed, and they could fly. I convinced Cana to go with Carla, I thought she would be a better choice; she was more useful than I was. I thought I'd sent Carla to her death, I thought I wasn't good enough, I couldn't live without you guys."

"Then Loke had an idea," Alice or Lu-chan continued, "He said he realised I couldn't go on like this, so he came up with Wonderland. I would be Alice, him the Mad Hatter, and he gave all the other spirits roles. Everyone agreed to it, they're just that kind. But I couldn't change in Fairy Tail, I just saw your ghosts everywhere I turned. I had to leave Lucy of Fairy Tail behind, so I became Alice. I quit Fairy Tail, joined Blue Pegasus. I did missions, staying in a cheap flat, giving most of my money to Fairy Tail every month. But then I became S-Class, and I got more money, bought this place, raised the fund I gave to Fairy Tail. It was then that Absol-No, _Crux_ told me that you would return, that in seven years time you would come back. I broke down, I'd just built up my walls, just gotten used to being Alice and then I knew you would come back. I counted down the years, then the months, then the days until you would return. I was planning on letting you settle in, then coming up to you, being Alice of course, but then you came to Blue Pegasus, and I didn't need to go. I had to pretend, I couldn't be Lucy of Fairy Tail, nor Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, I was Alice of Wonderland."

"Oh Lu-chan," I whispered, and she fell to the floor, her head in her hands as she let out a sob, her shoulders shaking as she let out her despair. I took a step forward, and embraced my best friend into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back as I rocked her slowly, trying to keep my own tears in check.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, over and over again.

"No I'm sorry Lu-chan," I stated, "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for making you suffer. I'm sorry for missing out on seven years of your life."

For a while we just stayed like that, two best friends holding on to one another, one crying, the other comforting. I had so quickly jumped to conclusions that Lu-chan had been in the wrong, that she left the guild out of selfishness, when in fact she was depressed, she couldn't help it. She had wanted Fairy Tail to remember her as their happy soul, the one who would never stop smiling, because in some ways, she was our hope. Without our celestial mage, the room would not light up as it did when she walked into the guild.

Then she stopped crying, she smiled at me, and I realised her of my hug. We both stood up, and she sat on her bed, and I walked over to the other one on the other side of the room.

We talked, her telling me all the missions she had gone on, all the adventures she had been on, everything she had done. She told me how she had finished her book, but it was left in the Celestial world or Wonderland as she called it now. She had said that I was supposed to be the first one to read it, so I would be.

She stood up, bending her legs slightly she placed both her hands on the ground. Her lips moved as she chanted words softly under her breath. Her hands started to glow, the light brightened the room, and I blinked as it got too bright for me. Then it stopped, and I saw what looked like a rabbit hole where her hands had been.

"Come on!" she encouraged me, as she jumped down the hole, her laugh echoed around the hole as it went.

I bit my lip for a second; unsure of whether or not I should follow her. But then I made up my mind, she was my best friend, one who hadn't seen me in seven years, I stepped forward, and tripped up into the hole, not as graceful as she had jumped, but I was still inside.

I was falling. Objects floated past me, just how Alice had described her experience as she had fallen down the rabbit hole, another link with the stories that had guided Lu-chan's new life. A piano, table, pack of cards, book, all the objects and so many more whizzed past me as I fell. My hair whipped around me head, and my dress flipped up, and I blushed as I hoped there was no one beneath me.

Then I hit the ground, landing in someone's arms the impact seemed to lessen, and I opened my eyes to see Lu-chan had caught me.

"Come on Levy-chan!" Lu-chan cried as she put me on my feet, "Welcome to Wonderland!"

I laughed along with my best friend, and the two of us ran forwards. I followed her through the swirling corridor, running along and laughing as I ran up the walls and so I was running along the ceiling like Lu-chan in front of me. I saw there was a set of double doors at the end of the corridor, and Lu-chan ran down the wall so she was standing on the ground, and I copied her action. She walked forward, and swung the doors open.

"ALICE!" the Mad Hatter's voice sounded as he shouted for the blonde, who hugged her teammate and celestial spirit.

"TEA TIME! Moshimoshi," The March Hare, or Sagittarius shouted as he smashed a cup onto his saucer, smashing the latter.

"Loke," Alice said, and everyone froze, as I noticed everyone was present, all of Lu-chan's celestial spirits in their different costumes, Crux was a caterpillar, smoking as he had been sleeping, but now his eyes were wide and they follow his master as she spoke.

"Alice…?" Loke, or the Mad Hatter whispered, his eyes glanced at me for a second, before returning to his master.

"Levy-chan worked it out," Lu-chan stated, "I want to show her the story."

Loke nodded, pulling Lu-chan into another hug briefly, before pointing to the double doors, for my benefit I realised as Lu-chan was already walking in the direction. Lu-chan walked up to the door, pushing them open and marched into the room, and I stuck close on her heels. The room was bare, pale white walls and only a single piece of furniture in the room, a stand that held her book aloft. The book itself was tied shut with a pink ribbon, and Lu-chan walked forward, gently picking up the book. She turned around, placing the item in my hands, no expression on her face. I smiled at her, and looked to the book she had plaed in my hands. A smile rose to my face as I read the title, '_Tales of Fairies_'.

"It's beautiful Lu-chan," I murmured as my finger traced the detailed and delicate patterns, the fairy in the centre of the book that shimmered golden in the light, the vines that climbed the edges of the book, seeming as if they were growing as I looked at them.

"Listen Levy," she said, "I can't do this, Lucy is gone. Everytime I try to be who I was I crack, because Lucy if Fairy Tail disappeared, and I want her to stay that way."

"I understand," I answered, "I won't tell anyone, I don't want to hurt you. But…"

"What?" she asked.

"Can we still be friends?" I whispered, and I watched a smile grow on her features.

"Yes Levy-chan," she agreed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Al-chan," I replied, and I hugged her, one hand keeping the book at my side.

"When we walk out of here, I'm Alice, and we became best friends because we shared a room and found out we shared many interests," Al-chan explained, and I nodded.

"I can't wait to read you book," I squealed in delight to read the book I had nagged the writer endlessly to produce chapter after chapter, and now here was the finished article.

"If anyone asks, you say it was just something you found in the library," she instructed, "My name's not on it, so they won't realise."

"Al-chan, just promise me something," I asked, "Just promise me that you will tell them, one day."

"I promise Levy-chan," she promised, her finger drawing a cross over her heart, "Now come on, I think the others were having a Tea-Party without me!"

I laughed as Al-chan grabbed my free hand, the one that wasn't holding onto her book. She pulled me out of the room, and into the main room where all the spirits were. They all seemed to look at Al-chan, to see if they were Zodiac spirits, or part of Team Wonderland. With a series of glances that lasted less than a second they noticed the spring in her step, and they knew she was Alice. Loke grew a mad grin on his face, and Sagitarius started shouting abuot the Tea-Party, his usual catch phrase at the end. Cancer smirked faintly, before his head flopped onto the table as he fell asleep. Aries smiled softly, and then she reached into her top pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, and started to shout about how late she was. Aquarius looked at Al-chan, love and caring in her gaze, before she opened her mouth and yelled about beheading people. Scorpio nodded at Al-chan, and then went to sooth Aquarius, and I noticed he seemed to be the least changed out of all the spirits, his costume similar to the one he normally wore. Virgo bowed to Al-chan, and then started to polish a sparkling white china ornament on the table next to her, saying how she was kind to all nature.

For the first time I saw Al-chan's other spirits. Gemi and Mini were over to a corner, and I realised they were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They seemed a lot bigger, and white in colour now with stripy purple tops on and dark green dungarees. They seemed to be in an argument about directions, both of them pointing in different directions. Next to them was Lyra, sitting by her harp, with a baby pig on her lap which she stroked lovingly, whispering in hushed tones to the animal about how people thought she was ugly, and weren't being very nice. Horologium was black, and a small cloth of fabric with two eye holes covered his face, and I realised he was the Royal Executioner. In his left hand there was Caelum, in the form of an axe, but I recognised his distinct pattern from the few times I had seen the spirit transform. Pyxis was dressed as a frog, covered in green slimy skin in a letter in his right hand. He was croaking on about an invitation to Lyra the Duchess, who was ignoring him. One of the hardest to recognise was Capricorn, covered in feathers and with a fake head on, like Sagittarius word, but that of a Dodo. He stood to the side of the room, just watching Al-chan as she walked into the room, as an advisor would their subject. The cutest one was Plue as Al-chan had called him, the Nikora was shivering to the side, looking like his usual self, but a crown was on his head, and a small thick red cloak covered his body. I knew he was the King of Hearts.

"As much as I'd like to stay for the Tea-Party-" Al-chan started but was cut off by the March Hare's shout of 'TEA-PARTY', "I have guests to attend to, so have a nice time!"

There was a number of goodbyes, 'I'm late' from Aries, 'OFF WITH HER HEAD' from Aquarius, 'It's that way' from both Gemi and Mini, who I could guess were pointing in different directions, and a 'TEA-PARTY' from both Loke and Sagittarius, except the latter added a 'moshimoshi' onto the end.

Al-chan and I walked back through the corridor, walked along the walls as we went, no need for conversation as we both were happy with the comfortable silence that had descended upon us. When we had gotten out of the corridor, and back to where I had previously 'fallen down the rabbit hole' a hidden portal to the Celestial World.

"Um… Al-chan?" I asked, "How do we get back up?"

"Like this," Al-chan replied, and she punched the ground, sending the both of us flying upwards. I screamed as a piano flew past me, narrowly missing my head as I went. I shut my eyes, but heard Al-chan's iconic laugh ring out.

"We're back," Al-chan's voice whispered, and I opened my eyes to see I was now sitting in her room, and she was kicking the ground, closing the portal to the Celestial World.

For the rest of the night we slept, and I dreamed of the magical place of Wonderland that didn't seem like a fairy tale anymore.


	4. Battle

**Wendy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, and I pushed myself up out of the bed. I saw that Carla was curled up next to me on the pillow, and I gently stroked her, my fingers tracing along the white fur that coated her body. Her eyes blinked open as she woke up, and she stretched for a moment, before her eyes focused on my own. I noticed she seemed sad, as if a massive weight had just fallen on top of her.

"Carla… What's wrong?" I asked my exceed, and she looked down.

"I was thinking about Lucy," she answered, and I now understood she was feeling guilt, "If I hadn't persuaded Cana to go with me, she might not have left the guild. Cana said how it was Lucy that inspired her to tell Gildarts she was his daughter, Lucy would have been a better help to Cana, and I just wanted to come to insure your safety, when Lucy really deserved this opportunity."

"Carla… It wasn't your fault," I said, "You helped Cana defeating Freed and Bickslow. You didn't make Cana choose you; she did it of her own free will. Neither of you knew what would happen, it wasn't your fault Carla, don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Wendy…" Carla whispered, and I hugged her, before hopping out of bed, and changing out of the pyjama's Alice had kindly bought for me, and into my clothes. I then walked out of the spare bedroom, Carla in my arms. Romeo was asleep on the couch, the blanket cover his lower body, but his bare chest uncovered. I walked up to him, and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He yawned and opened his eyes, and blushed when he saw my face so close to his, causing heat to rise to my cheeks.

"Good morning Romeo," I greeted him; "I just thought I should wake you up, I wasn't sure when we would be leaving."

"Thanks Wendy," Romeo said and he flashed me his signature grin in thanks. I smiled at him in return and stood up, looking to the door that was Alice's bedroom, unsure whether to knock on it or not.

Thankfully, before I could come to a decision, the door swung open, and Alice and Levy walked out, talking animatedly about something. I smiled at them as they came in, and Levy had a shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder, and I could see the top of a book, something I knew she didn't come with, maybe a gift from Alice.

"Good morning Alice-san, Levy-san," I greeted them as they walked into the sitting room, and Alice smiled at me, as did Levy.

"Hi Wendy!" Alice answered, and Levy gave me a quick wave, before returning to her conversation with Alice. From the words I could pick up, they were talking about a book, a good one from what Alice was saying; she was suggesting Levy read it. I noticed they were referring to one another as –Al-chan' and 'Levy-chan' and I guessed they had become best friends during the night, whatever they had done.

"Um…. Alice-san?" I attracted the attention of the Wonderland Mage, "Can we have breakfast?"

"Of course Wendy!" Alice exclaimed, "Please, treat my place like your own home, I rarely have guests. Let me get breakfast started."

Alice walked forwards through another set of doors, to what I guessed was the kitchen. I followed her, as did Levy, and Romeo was in the bathroom getting changed before he joined us. In the kitchen everything was white, the counters, fridge, stove, everything. Alice was doing numerous things at one time. She had put slices of bread in the toaster, and there were two plates in front of the device. She was currently chopping up something with a knife and chopping board on one of the counters.

"ALICE!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and I turned around, smiling as the Mad Hatter ran into the room.

"Hi Hatter!" Alice greeted her teammate with a hug, before returning to preparing breakfast, the Hatter helping her.

"Alice-san, should I help?" I asked Alice, who smiled at me.

"You're so nice Wendy," she stated, "Could you lay the table for me, please?"

I nodded, and she gestured to the top draw on a counter to the left, and after I had placed Carla on the table I walked over to it and pulled it open, collecting five pairs of knives, forks and spoons. I then got five placemats, and put them on the table, placing the cutlery in the correct places around it. I collected five bowls and plates, and put them down too.

I looked up, and saw that Levy had her nose in the book that had been in her bag, and looked to the title of it, reading 'Tales of Fairies' and marvelling at the beautiful picture of a fairy on the front.

"Wow Levy-san, that's a beautiful book cover," I commented, and at my words, Levy slammed the book shut, her eyes wide for a second, and then she relaxed after processing my words.

"It is, I love the book too," she answered.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

"Well Wendy, I don't want to ruin it for you," Levy replied with a wink, "But it is a good read!"

"Okay Levy-san," I giggled at the older mage's actions.

"FOOOOOD!" the Hatter roared, and he placed numerous bowls down on the table, each of them streaming hot. There was toast, cereals, cooked breakfast too. Romeo walked into the room, and his eyes saw the mass of food for breakfast.

"Hmm…. Maybe we went a bit over the top…" Alice considered when she looked at the large amount of food on the table.

"No Alice-san!" I exclaimed, "I'm really hungry!"

"I am too!" Romeo added, smiling at me as he caught onto my plan.

"Yep, me too," Levy agreed with us.

"Let's eat then!" Alice instructed, and she went to pull out the nearest chair, but the Hatter had pulled it out for her, and she rolled her eyes at his action before sitting in the seat. The Hatter sat next to her, and I sat opposite him and Romeo next to me, and Levy opposite Alice. The Hatter seemed to engulf his food, and Alice constantly reminded him of 'manners' to which he replied 'he had none' and from the way they exchanged their banter I knew it wasn't serious, and they probably did the same thing often.

When everyone had finished breakfast, Alice stacked up all the plates, and with help from the rest of us we washed everything up. Alice told us she was going to the guild, that we could come too, to which everyone agreed. We walked down the stairs from her apartment, and I saw that numerous others who were part of Team Wonderland were down in the 'Team Base' as Alice had said. I saw the Queen of Hearts shouting about chopping the White Rabbit's head off, to which there was the reply of 'I'm late!', the Dormouse was sleeping on the sofa muttering '-ebi' in his sleep.

"HEY!" Alice shouted, and everyone was silent, with the exception of the Queen of Hearts.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD FOR INTERUPTTING ME!" The Queen of Hearts roared, and I giggled at her words which she had said so many times, and Carla who was in my arms rose an eyebrow at me.

"We're going to the guild, come if you want," Alice stated, and then she continued to walk out of the building, with Levy, Romeo and I hot on her heels.

Alice was skipping with the Mad Hatter at the front of our group as we walked to the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall. I walked next to Romeo, Carla bouncing up and down in my arms as I walked. Levy had opened her book and was back in the world it created, a soft smile on her face as her eyes scanned the page.

"What do you think of Alice-san, Romeo?" I asked the boy I was walking along next to.

"She's amazing, I mean, she's so powerful and yet so casual," he answered, "When you and the others were trapped on Tenrou Island she became one of my idols, she once stopped Twilight Ogre when they were attacking our guild hall. She beat them up with her bare hands, and dad offered her the little saving we had as a reward, but she refused, and instead gave dad a hundred thousand jewel, apologising for disrupting us."

"Wow… Alice-san is powerful," I commented, and Romeo nodded in agreement.

"Team Wonderland is the biggest team ever seen, people didn't think Master Bob would let them be a team, but he did," Romeo continued, "Apparently besides Team Wonderland, Master Bob is the only one to know Alice's magic, as he is her guild master. I read in an issue of Sorcerer Weekly that Alice joined Blue Pegasus because it was known for being everything, light hearted and serious, concerned out how they were seen and not. I hadn't seen Blue Pegasus like that until I read that article."

"Alice-san also has a way with words," I voice my view, and Romeo nodded.

"But no one knows who she was before she came to Blue Pegasus," Romeo stated, "People tried searching her up, but her surname isn't very well-known, and so they found no leads. They might have gotten more information if they knew her magic, but 'Wonderland' isn't an official magic type, people don't know what Alice's is, so it is thought to be one, but isn't. Although, I think recently it was added, because Alice refused to explain her magic…"

"She has a lot of secrets…" I whispered.

"We all do Wendy," Romeo said, and he met my eyes, before blushing and looking down. I opened my mouth to respond, but the Mad Hatter's shout cut me off.

"WE'RE HERE!" the Mad Hatter shouted, and he started to sprint towards the guild, with Alice laughing as she kept up with his pace. I smiled at Romeo, who flashed me a grin, and the two of us started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Levy shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her put her book back into her back and run to catch up with Romeo and I, but the Hatter and Alice were already at the guild hall, and the Hatter kicked opened the doors.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" he shouted, and there was a chorus of greetings returned to him.

"Alice-san!" Eve shouted, and he hugged Alice, who ruffled up his hair in return.

"Alice!" Hibiki ran over to the mage, and hugged her once Eve had let go.

"Hello Alice," Ren greeted her, unlike the other two he did not hug her.

"Hi guys," she said to them all, and Eve beamed at the Wonderland mage, Hibiki smiled, and Ren nodded.

"Ooh! How's Sherry Ren!" Alice cried, "I haven't spoke to her in ages!"

"She's fine," Ren answered, and a small smile crept onto his face, "More than fine actually."

"I should meet up with her again!" Alice said to herself.

"Well, Alice-san," Eve returned her attention to him, and she looked at him intently, "We were wondering if you would be up for training with us for the GMG?"

"We would of course help you train, and you're team is welcome," Hibiki added.

"I'd love to!" Alice answered, and all the males smiled at the blonde.

"ALICE!" the Hatter yelled, and I noticed he seemed annoyed, and I saw Levy giggle.

"What is it Levy-san?" I asked the older mage.

"Well, I think the Mad Hatter has a little crush on Alice," Levy answered, and I watched as Alice rolled her eyes at her teammate's actions, hugging goodbye to Hibiki and Eve, and waving to Ren as she walked over to the Hatter who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Of course he does!" a voice said from behind us, and I turned around to see Jenny Realight, a takeover and transformation mage of Blue Pegasus and well known model for the Sorcerer Weekly, "I mean, he looks at her with his puppy eyes all the time. But Alice has a million admirers, at one point I thought Hibiki was one, but they both told me they were just friends. I mean, on the first day he was the first one to welcome her, and she went on a mission with the Trimens. But now he's my boyfriend, and I know he doesn't like her. So I ship them, Hatter and Alice I mean."

"Has Alice realised his feelings?" I asked the mage, who laughed at my question.

"Alice is oblivious, I mean, she hasn't noticed anything!" Jenny laughed, "I sometimes go out for the odd meal with her, once we did a photo shoot together, sold so many issues they ran out everywhere, 'Top Model and Top Mage' I think was the caption, but her and her team are always fun to talk with! They always bring everyone's spirits up; they made this place a bit more lively with their constant tea parties!"

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" the voice of Macao sounded in the guild, and everyone was silent.

"As the Grand Magic Games are coming up, we have decided that the times should train," Master Bob stated, "We thought it might be nice for all three teams to train together, because although we may be enemies in the Games, right now the core members of Fairy Tail have only just come back!"

"Woo!" all the members of Fairy Tail cheered at Master Bob's last sentence, and Master Makarov nodded.

"Alice, you will be in charge, seeing as you're the leader of Team Blue Pegasus," Master Bob instructed, and Alice gave her master a small bow, "You can leave today, there's lots to do and little time, so go! Train!"

"Everyone pack your stuff, we will be training for a week on the Island of Makota," Alice instructed.

"How come she gets to be leader?" Laxus asked Master, "Why nt me, or someone from Fairy Tail?"

"Because Alice is more powerful that a number of our strongest mages," Master explained, and Laxus rose an eyebrow at Master.

"You doubt my power Laxus Dreyar?" Alice asked, and Laxus turned around to look at the mage.

"What if I do?" he retorted.

"How could I prove to you I am a dserving S-Class mage and powerful one at that?" Alice questioned, and Laxus' eyes scanned the guild hall, before resting on Erza.

"Prove you're strong, defeat Erza," Laxus instructed, and Alice's eyes glanced at Erza, who had been looking down, the whole of Team Natsu had been down since the news of Lucy's disappearance. Master nodded at Laxus, and Erza stood up, her eyes scanning Alice.

"I apologise Erza-san," Alice said, and I was surprised by her formal apology, I would have expected her to be lighter, as I had seen her be, "For Laxus dragging you into this fight."

"I will fight you Alice-san," Erza was also respecting Alice in the same way, I guess she must have heard about the power of Alice as I had from numerous Blue Pegasus mages and Romeo.

"I would suggest we take this outside," the Mad Hatter stated, also seeming serious for a change, "I don't think you two should destroy the guild hall."

"Quite right Hatter," Alice answered, and she gestured for Erza to follow her as she walked out of the guild, pushing the heavy oak doors open as she walked round the back of the guild. Everyone eagerly followed, even Natsu and Gray who had previously been moping around at the loss of their teammate, they perked up slightly and followed the group round the back of the guild to the battlefield as the sign had called it.

Alice and Erza stood facing one another a fair distance apart, both Master Makarov and Master Bob stood to the side as referees. Alice smiled lightly at Erza, before bowing to her opponent, and Erza copied the action.

"Bets!" Cana yelled as she gulped down another mug of beer, and a number of people came up to her, placing their final bets on who would be the victor, the Titania or Wonderland's Alice? Those who betted did so on their guild's powerhouse, Cana herself voting for Erza to win.

"Good luck Erza-san," Alice said, "If what I have heard is true, I would fear for my safety."

"Please, it's just Erza," Erza replied, "And if what I've heard is anything to go by, I think you might be more dangerous than me."

Both the mages laughed, and Cana glugged down another jug of beer, while Gildarts who was by her side made sure the Blue Pegasus barmaid, who was called Chloe, didn't bring his daughter more alcohol. Master Makarov and Master Bob shared a glance, and then looked to their 'daughters'.

"START!" Both the Guild Masters roared in unison, and with a last smile at one another, the two mages prepared to attack. Erza didn't reequip, from everything she knew about her opponent, no one knew Alice's true magic, so I doubted she had armour that would defend her from her attacks.

"Reequip: Armadura Fairy!" Erza shouted as she reequipped into what had been called her most powerful armour, I knew this wasn't her joking around.

"World Arc: Wonderland!" Alice yelled, and as Erza glowed golden and changed into her armour, Alice's hands slammed into the ground, and instantly the appearance of the ground and area around the two mages changed.

"Better get back now sweeties!" Master Bob suggested, and he ran backwards, as did everyone else, unsure of what power Alice held.

Within moments grass had grown, light pink blades shimmered in the sunlight as they grew longer and longer in length. Massive crack grew in the ground, and bright green buds pushed themselves up to the surface and I realised they were plants as the buds flew up into the sky and I saw the vines that connected them. The bud opened up, revealing a red rose, and in the centre of the flower there was a face. There were numerous of these flowers, and at least ten of them grew up out of the ground. Massive exotic mushrooms sprouted, like the flowers they broke to the surface, but they didn't have faces, they just spiraled to the sky with their colours flashing as they went. More plants grew up from the ground all over the place, creating a ring around the area where the two mages would be fighting.

"GO ALICE!" The Hatter yelled, and I saw that the whole of Team Wonderland was at the sideline, supporting their leader.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the Queen of Hearts added.

"You use World Arc?" Erza clarified, to which Alice laughed.

"Ha!" Master Macao shouted, "That's all you can do! Erza will beat you, and there's nothing your plants can do about that!"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD FOR DISRESPECTING ALICE!" the Queen of Hearts roared again.

"Alice isn't weak!" the Mad Hatter answered in Alice's defense, "World Arc was her hobby magic, something she picked up from reading a book from Absolem!"

"You picked up a Lost Magic from reading a book about it?" Erza questioned.

"Books are full of wonder Erza!" Alice answered, "They taught me all about Wonderland!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted, and Alice smiled weakly at Erza.

"Seems we should start fighting," Alice commented.

"It seems that way," Erza said, and I saw she was in a defensive position, waiting for Alice to make the first move so she could assess her opponent and be prepared accordingly. Alice then started to chant.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...__  
__All the stars, far and wide...__  
__Show me thy appearance...__  
__With such shine.__  
__Oh Tetrabiblos... __  
__I am the ruler of the stars...__  
__Aspect become complete...__  
__Open thy malevolent gate.__  
__Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..." __  
_

"Reequip: Adamantine Armour!" Erza shouted as she recognised the spell, remembering how Lucy had said she'd used it when defeating Angel, how she'd practiced it to use it on her own.

"_Shine!__  
__Urano Metria!"_

Alice finished the chant only then did I notice the large number of orbs of light that had gathered around Erza, and at the last line they converged onto Erza with a tremendous force, and the latter was only able to block them from a single direction using her armour. Erza hissed in pain after the spell was completed, but she stood back up, her Adamantine Armour having crumbled under the impact of the orbs, and now was shattered into pieces.

"How do you know that spell?" Erza demanded.

"Hibiki taught it to me," Alice explained, "If I'm correct that was a spell your friend Lucy knew, right?"

"How do you know Lucy?" Erza questioned, a single teardrop falling down her cheek, and I knew it wasn't due to the pain from the attack, but from the loss of her close nakama. "

I have never met her," Alice stated, "I only heard rumors, nothing of fact."

"Do you know where she is?" Erza asked her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You lost your nakama, I know how that feels," Alice smiled at Erza, "I will help you, after this I will contact all my clients and see if they have seen her."

"Dry your tears Erza," Alice instructed, "News will have spread about your return, if you are correct for Lucy's motive for leaving then I'm sure she'd return to you. As you said, you are her nakama, she loves and cares for you, even if she is not by your side that does not mean you are not in her heart, and her in yours. Be strong, because you know your Lucy is out there, she may be lost, she may be confused, but you will be waiting for her to return."

"Thank you…" Erza whispered, and she rose a hand to dry the tears that had run down her face.

"We should continue fighting," Alice stated, "I don't think the audience likes all this emotional stuff."

"You're right," Erza chuckled, and she smiled at her opponent.

"_Sky that protects thy world from danger, _

_Now thee's burden may be pardoned, _

_Release thou stars onto thy enemy, _

_Open thy barrier, _

_Thou burden has been lifted, _

_Oh Stars of the sky, _

_Fall! _

_Ōpunsukai!"_

Alice chanted another spell, and as soon as the last word left her mouth, it was as if a pulse shook the ground. I saw a bright light fall from the sky, its target being Erza, and the latter was unable to defend herself from the oncoming attack. The star as I guessed it was hit Erza, and it was if it emitted a pulse as it impacted with its target. I heard Master Bob shout something, and I realised a shield went up around all the spectators. It shook violently as it felt the pulse form the attack, and disappeared once the attack was finished, and I saw Master Bob sweating from using so much magic energy to keep the shield up, showing how powerful Alice's attack was. The dust cleared, revealing a massive crater where Erza had been standing, and Alice was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the crater for any sign of the Wonderland mage, and then her head popped up from the side of the crater, and she walked out, Erza on her back, the red hair being unconscious.

"Wow…" Gray muttered, "Alice is powerful!"

"Alice is MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"GO ALICE!" the Hatter yelled.

"Well done Alice!" Master Bob congratulated his mage, while Master Makarov's mouth had dropped open, one of his strongest mages unconscious on his back, realising how powerful Alice really was. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Alice, and all those who had betted from Blue Pegasus, all of whom had betted on Alice, smirked as they got their money from those who had betted on Erza, namely all those from Fairy Tail.

"Does that prove my point, Laxus?" Alice asked the lightening dragon slayer as she walked into the Blue Pegasus infirmary with Erza on her back.


End file.
